El kimono de cuadros
by Didax
Summary: Siempre Rin lo llevaba puesto, pero, ¿cuál es su historia?. También está el primer día con Rin. Todo sugerencia de LeslieCaro, dedicado a ella. ¡Arigato!


El kimono de cuadros

Ella los estaba siguiendo. Apenas volvió a la vida, vio el rostro de su salvador, era la misma persona a la que estaba buscando momentos antes. Él se levantó y se fue, y ella, como hipnotizada, siguió sus pasos.

No sabía su nombre, y él tampoco el de ella. Se fijó en el pequeño youkai verde que estaba a su lado, gritando algo.

-¡AMO SESSHOMARUU NO ME DEJE POR FAVOOR!- dijo mientras corría lo más que le daban las piernas.

Ella los alcanzó al poco rato. "Así que su nombre es Sesshomaru. Qué bonito" pensó.

Después sucedió algo que le dio risa, y es que al parecer Jaken, que era como se llamaba el youkai, había comentado algo que no era de su incumbencia, y por eso, Sesshomaru cogió el extraño báculo y le pegó en la cabeza. Quizá tenía ese extraño pedazo de madera con cara para ese propósito. No lo pudo evitar, y se le salió una carcajada. Y después otra más. Podía reír. No se acordaba de la última vez que lo había hecho.

Los dos la miraron un tanto extrañado, pero Jaken estaba que no contenía la rabia porque se había burlado de él.

-¡DE QUÉ TE RÍES INSOLENTE, TU..!- estaba diciendo, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque una piedra le dio en la cara.

-Cállate, Jaken.

Siguieron caminando, ya se hacía de noche, y ella estaba un poco cansada. "Lo más probable es que si digo que estoy cansada, me dejen y no quiero que eso ocurra" así que decidió seguir sin comentar nada. Lo que no sabía es que Sesshomaru era muy perceptivo, y se dio cuenta de su cansancio. Vio un árbol y se recostó contra él. Jaken estaba un poco desconcertado, porque había pasado relativamente poco tiempo desde el último descanso, y al amo no le gustaba perder su tiempo.

Se sentía inmensamente feliz, pero de lo cansada que se sentía cayó inmediatamente rendida al suelo.

-Amo bonito… ¿nos quedaremos con la humana?- preguntó Jaken, temeroso del golpe que podía recibir.

No le respondería. Ni el mismo sabía la respuesta.

Ya amanecía, y ella sintió cómo le pegaban en la cabeza con algo duro.

-¡Despierta, niña! ¡No tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo!

La niña se levantó, ya se sentía mucho mejor. Retomaron su camino pero al poco tiempo un gruñido salió del estómago de la pequeña. Estaba avergonzada, pero es que sentía mucha hambre realmente.

-Uy no puede ser que estemos cuidando de una humana, mira niñita fastidiosa no creas que el amo Sesshomaru va a perder su tiempo buscándote comida…- no pudo terminar.

- Por supuesto que yo no lo voy a hacer, irás tú, Jaken- dijo Sesshomaru haciendo aparecer la siniestra sonrisa que advertía peligro.

-¡Iré amo bonito, sí sí ya voy!

Jaken se había marchado a cumplir su misión, dejando a Sesshomaru y a la niña solos. Ya que se encontraban así, ella decidió hacerle una pequeña pregunta.

-Sesshomaru-sama… ¿me puedo quedar con ustedes?- le preguntó mirando hacia arriba, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"No tenía otro lugar a donde ir", pensó Sesshomaru. "Los humanos la tratan mal. Si yo la obligué a revivir… eso sería lo justo".

-No tienes que marcharte si no quieres- terminó diciendo.- Por cierto, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no decía ninguna palabra, pero lo intentó.

-Yo… Mi nombre es Rin.- dijo, se puso muy contenta de haber recuperado la voz, y sonrió.

Así que su nombre era Rin. Era la primera vez que se estaba fijando realmente en ella, y vio la alegría que transmitía su sonrisa, una extraña colita que tenía en el pelo, pero lo único que arruinaba todo era su kimono, que tenía manchas de sangre.

Al mismo tiempo en el que lo pensaba llegó Jaken, cargado de frutas. No podía creer que lo hubieran mandado a hacer eso.

Pobre, si supiera que de ahora en adelante sería "niñera".

Sesshomaru para sorpresa de los otros cambió su rumbo, y se fue volando hacía quién sabía dónde.

-Señor Sesshomaru…- susurró ella, pensando que quizá y la estaba abandonando.

-Ya volverá, pasa muy a menudo.- se lamentó Jaken.

Él estaba en una aldea humana, vacía. Parecía que los habitantes habían huido del lugar, pero habían dejado sus pertenencias. Entró a la primera casa que vio, y ahí, sobre una mesa, había un bonito kimono de cuadros de colores amarillo y naranja, con detalles verdes. Lo más probable es que la persona que lo hizo lo había terminado, pero se tuvo que marchar después, como todos los demás. El tamaño parecía el adecuado para Rin. Se lo llevaría.

Siguiendo la esencia de Rin y de Jaken, volvió a donde se encontraban, y se dirigió a la niña.

-Cámbiate, Rin- dijo y le entregó el kimono- El tuyo está manchado de sangre.

-H.¡Hai!- contestó ella, mirando el regalo. Nunca le habían dado algo tan bonito- ¡A…Arigato gozaimasu!- y volvió a sonreír otra vez.

Levarla consigo no traería tantos problemas. No hablaba mucho, o eso era lo que pensaba en ese momento, porque más tarde se daría una gran sorpresa. Tenía que admitirlo, su sonrisa no estaba mal. Lo único era que si seguían caminando a ese ritmo, lograrían su objetivo en 300 años, así que se volteó para ver a Rin, la agarró y la montó sobre el lomo de Ah-Un, el dragón de dos cabezas que los acompañaba.

-Siempre que te canses puedes montarte sobre él.- le dijo y volvió a ocupar su lugar al frente.

Ahora que le habían regalado una nueva vida, se sentía dichosa. "Me salvó, me dio comida, y ¡hasta me regaló un kimono!", se dijo. Además de su familia, nadie la había tratado tan bien antes. "Espero quedarme siempre con ustedes, no me abandones, señor Sesshomaru", se dijo. De igual manera algo le decía que él nunca lo iba a hacer.

_Jejeje LesliCaro me dio esta idea y la verdad es que no me pude contener, ¡muchas gracias! Siempre que tengan alguna sugerencia será bien recibida por parte mía. Arigato a todos los lectores y comentaristas._


End file.
